chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Political Issues of Chawosauria
The Chawosaurians are now having issues with the Society, however, Christianity is the biggest social issue of all of Chawosauria, the laws of Chawosauria, condemns Christianity with shame and guilt, but the Christians want to put an end to that, the Chawosaurians' second social issues are LGBT Rights and their third social issues are Freedom of Religion. Freedom of Religion Freedom of Religion, is now, the Biggest social issue in Chawosauria, the laws against Religion, is now being challenged by the Mhasalkar v. Chawmania case, and many people are fighting in that case, the Majority of Chawosaurians oppose religion, and the minority of Chawosaurians are for religion, however, the 85% of Chawosaurians are Antitheist and 20% of Chawosaurians are pro-religion. Christianity Christianity is the biggest issue in Chawosauria, the big dog issue in the Freedom of Religion Issue, Christianity is socially unacceptable and it's even a serious crime in Chawosauria, the Number of Chawosaurian Civilians who oppose the idea of Christianity, is 100%, the Chawosaurian Government still refuses to legalize Christianity, however, on January 1, 2015, the Chawosaurian Government refused to legalize Christianity, the first refusal, on June 30, 2015, the Chawosaurian Government has again, refused to legalize Christianity, on July 5, 2015, refused again, on August 21, 2015, the Chawosaurian Government, still refuses to legalize Christianity, Chawosauria refused to legalize Christianity four times, and that led to the Christian Civil Rights Movement. The Chawosaurian Government refused to legalize Christianity several times now, and that on May 13, 2016, they refused again. LGBTQIA Rights Chawosauria generally has no position on Homosexuality, but they generally oppose Homophobia, on January 1, 2015, Chawosauria refused to legalize Homophobia and Chawosauria signed the Universal Human Rights Declaration to LGBTQIA Chawosaurians. On January 1, 2016, Chawosauria signed the LGBT Rights Act, but are proposing the creation of the new one, the LGBTQIA Human Rights Act. Global War on Terror One of Chawosauria's issues, is getting involved into the Global War on Terrorism, Chawosauria reversed Antonio Kingston's declaration of war on Afghanistan on June 1, 2016 and still talk about sending troops into the War on Terror as neutral, on stopping ISIL, Chawosauria was attacked by Islamic Chawosaurians who supported ISIL, but got it under control on March 4, 2016. Chawosaurian Rebellion The Chawosaurian Government have no clues on how to restrain the rebellions. Democracy Decision Chawosauria is proposing a Democracy, but having to choose between Direct Democracy, Social Democracy, Liberal Democracy, Grassroots Democracy. Sex in Chawosauria Fornication and Marriage On June 4, 2016, Chawosauria has a new social issue, Fornication, on which, the Chawosaurians have always allowed Fornication since the beginning of their civilization. Adultery Chawosauria decriminalized Adultery, but also, they may recriminalize Adultery by using the New York case, New York v. Montgomery. The case would be purchased from New York. Homosexuality Chawosauria and Homosexuality have always been a matter of friendship and protection, but the Chawosaurian Government is having issues on rather or not to liberate their Sodomy Laws, or sign the LGBTQIA Human Rights Act to strengthen LGBT Rights in Chawosauria. Age of Consent The Chawosaurian Government favors creating an Age of Consent Law, and study Puberty, Adulthood and Childhood and also, pass heavy laws against Pedophilia, Child Marriage and Wedlocks and strengthen the Education System. Rape Chawosauria will pass strict heavy laws preventing Sexual Assault, and ban all kinds of rapes, currentive rapes, and punish rape with Capital Punishment. Continent Union Debate The Proposal of a new federal country, the Continent Union, is a political issue, however, the question is should Chawosauria have just one country, the Continent Union, or should Chawosauria be divided with countries.